


Parallel/平行

by kariyana (Helamine)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/kariyana
Summary: 很天朝校园风味的平行世界，平淡流水账13-14年左右的黑历史
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni
Kudos: 2





	Parallel/平行

1

“下节什么课？”

“第二节音乐第三节数学。为了不在课上睡着我应该在音乐课补补觉……”

尤尼给了他一个关切的眼神，“泽田君昨天没睡好吗？看起来不太精神哦。”

事实上泽田纲吉的确没睡好，早上迷迷糊糊把闹钟给按了，早饭没吃洗漱也不认真，被风纪委员拦下来记下违纪后匆忙赶到教室，一翻书包——啊，数学书没带。昨天晚睡的时候他根本没觉得今天会是末日，快乐的时候总是那么短暂，看漫画时轻松得像天堂。

他多么希望能有一个人生的伙伴、亲密的朋友，就像他课上画的漫画，与他同名的废柴少年遇到了一个奇怪的小婴儿，尽管刚开始少年怂得不行但自称家庭教师的小婴儿认真又负责，少年开始踏上拯救世界之路……他本人倒是没什么自信，觉得这生活浑浑噩噩就过去了，画漫画纯属打发时间，隐藏的热血心而已，谁没有过呢？泽田纲吉在那个世界所向披靡守卫和平，可现实中迟到了还是要在走廊上罚站。

他背对清晨大好的阳光，垂头丧气。

尤尼正试图把书码成整齐的一摞，塞回课桌里。她悄悄瞟了一眼角落里的少女。后者正认真地向前座女生请教着什么问题，感受到她的视线有些不好意思地咬了咬嘴唇。很遗憾她们还不是很熟——不过早晚会熟络起来的，她想。可能是出于对性格的欣赏，她一直对这个内向的女孩子抱有好感，说不清是什么具体的原因。不过她的名字也很好听，这是真的。

她突然很想把表情认真的库洛姆摄下来。

学生们纷纷说笑着走出教室准备上音乐课，她也匆忙抽出课本小步跟上他们。她有些紧张，无意识地将手中的书本卷成筒状又展开，掌心汗水粘腻。

她深吸一口气。活着真好。

“终于放学了呢……尤尼我们出去吃甜品吗？”笹川京子伸了个懒腰，看见收拾好准备走的尤尼眼睛一亮，“我知道一家蛋糕店超——棒的哦。”

到底甜品还是对女生极有诱惑力的，尤尼期待地眨了眨眼，“笹川同学也喜欢吗？”

“不用这么生疏啦，叫我京子就可以了。因为一个月只有一次哦，”京子伸出食指晃了晃，向往地舔了舔嘴唇，“能让自己享受蛋糕的日子！”

——尤尼觉得自己饿了，她很快把自己祖国特产甜品抛到了脑后：“那我们走吧？”

并盛的夏天似乎和其他地方没什么不一样，蝉鸣、热浪、女孩的短裙，闷热空气里透着丝丝西瓜味道的清爽，还有笹川京子极力推荐的牛奶蛋糊冰淇淋。被吸引来同行的三浦春步伐轻快，短马尾甩起的弧度似乎也带着点活力来：“纲先生真是太贴心了，还特意把小春叫来！还有京子也是，能和你分享蛋糕的乐趣真是太好了！不过京子你不热吗？看起来完全没有出汗诶。”

泽田擦了把汗无奈地想并中偶像就是并中偶像在大热天也好看得清凉解暑……他咳了一声迫使自己想些别的。

笹川京子看向走在最末的尤尼，后者安静地听着两个女孩子的对话并没有加入的意思。她本想担心地问尤尼是不是不太高兴，见尤尼上扬的嘴角笑意未减，总觉得放下了心。

“大家，还是这么有活力呢。”

京子偏了偏头，疑惑地想问“尤尼你转来之前和我们见过吗”，想了想还是把这句话咽了回去。也是，自己完全没有印象啊。

“那尤尼想要什么口味呢？”京子推开玻璃门笑着问道，挂着的风铃叮叮当当活泼地响起来。

“诶我吗？和你一样就好。”

被问到时有些错愕，很快做出了应答。

京子觉得尤尼过于安静了——大家还在为口味而议论的时候她已经捡了个窗边的双人座坐着，双手交叠覆在大腿上，姿态温婉，贵族少女的风范。本人的性格倒是十分的随和，看似矛盾的词语混用在少女身上……还挺贴切的。

她回神接过零钱，急切地坐到尤尼对面。纲吉略惊讶地看了她们一眼，挠着脑袋和三浦春挤一桌。

“我们不坐到那边那个四人位去吗？”京子问。

“如果笹川同学喜欢的话，”匆忙起身，“我很乐意哦。”

尤尼正在想一些奇怪的事——等她后知后觉地发现时已经神游很久了。明明从紧张的备战气氛中脱身开来是想也不敢想的，因为意外而成了真。

相比黑魔咒BOSS，并盛中学的一名普通学生，这个身份要平凡且有趣得多了。几乎人人都喜欢悠闲的生活，尤尼也偏向于此。她只当这是一个休假，在那个平行世界的彭格列需要她之前，可以适当地享受生活；在那之后会发生的事——她能窥视到似乎已成定局的未来，不是什么好的趋势。那里的未来需要一个转机，她的使命就是给予那个转机以光明。

——在那之前，她也很想知道，这个世界的普通人泽田纲吉与黑手党首领有什么不同。

而这个单纯得毫无心机的泽田纲吉，正没什么形象地朝她们招手。“京子——尤尼——”

这个傻气的问候让她一个没忍住，差点笑出声来。并中偶像向她伸出手，她没犹豫，也把手搭了上去。掌心被汗水氲湿，温热而粘腻，其实店内的空调打得很冷，带着一身热气刚进门的时候大呼“好爽”，坐久了之后浑身都有些发冷。七月的暑气被玻璃窗阻隔在外，明晃晃的阳光还是刺眼。

少女的金棕色眸子却清澈如水，弯成狭长的月牙形。

笹川同学的眼睛很漂亮。她笑的时候……也很漂亮。

“尤尼你要喝什么吗？”纲吉局促不安，视线总是飘忽到别处。这是他第一次被女生邀请放学后一起吃甜品——三浦春不算，她的邀请纲吉总是想拒绝也不知道怎么拒绝。

这家伙……夏天也是暖色调，瞳色与发色的缘故。她摇头，“觉得泽田君是很靠谱的人呢。”

“诶诶为什么突然这么说？从来没人这么说过我……因为一直看尤尼没说话，有什么事吗？”

“泽田君，请问可不可以看一下你的漫画？”

话题跳跃得有点快，不怎么会和女孩子打交道的泽田纲吉迎上少女热切的目光，抬手擦了把汗，自言自语：“……尤尼她怎么会知道我上课画漫画的？”

“上课的时候看到的，”尤尼接话，“因为专注于一件事的泽田君看起来很帅气……所以很感兴趣。如果不方便也不要紧的。”她低头喝了口柠檬水。

“不不不，如果你要看我可以给你看的！就是……画得不太好……”

纲吉手忙脚乱地从包里翻出了演草纸，以泽田纲吉的画技，还不足以清晰地描述剧情。铅笔线条杂乱无章，有部分被汗水糊花了。歪扭的格线外还模模糊糊能看到几个数学算式……纲吉难堪地挠了挠头，早知道就找张白纸画了……

三浦春对着尤尼挤眉弄眼，希望后者能说些鼓励的话。

“可以谈谈吗？”

“诶？”

2

真是尴尬的时候。京子和春留在店里吃冰淇淋，唯独他被尤尼拽出来了。他假装没有注意到趴在玻璃窗上偷看的春。看对方没有开玩笑的意思，泽田纲吉思索着要不要找点话题。

“那个……我画得不好……不要放在心上，哈哈。”蝉鸣在耳畔格外响亮，他不得不稍稍提高了音量。

天真热，站在太阳下整个人都要融化了。

尤尼认真地捧着手稿（或许称它为演草纸更恰当一些），稍稍抬起头，注视这个比她高不了多少的少年。显而易见，他还没长开——身子骨孱弱，畏畏缩缩的神情里却掺着点坚定，眼神闪烁；全身都是脱不去的稚气，怎么看都只是一个平凡的国中生而已。

她想起在那个满是疮痍的平行世界里所见到的首领，还真有一点，少年纲吉时温和的影子。

“回想一下，你有没有见过一个小婴儿？”尤尼用手势比了比大小，“戴着黑礼帽，穿黑色的西装……帽子上趴着一只变色龙……嗯，鬓角卷卷的。”

她怀着十分复杂的情绪，期待地盯着对方的眼睛。

对方很困惑。这些形容在他看来都不合常理，他不明白尤尼为什么问这样的问题。“这不是我画的Reborn吗……？”

“对，和那个杀手一样的。”

泽田纲吉迟疑地摇头。他努力地搜刮自己的大脑，希望记忆没有出差错。不过现在他更感到困惑的是，尤尼得到答复后不知道是“意料之中”还是“失望”的表情。“怎么了吗，尤尼？”

“没什么。”尤尼把手稿举高一些，“这些，还给你。”

触到尤尼的手纲吉缩了一下，接过那叠纸胡乱地对折一下，就差塞口袋里了。他有些羞于把自己的“妄想”展示给别人看——尤其是一个，很特别的女孩子。

他不会承认在刚刚的问话中，自己有动过“现实中真有这种人吗”的念头。作为一个国中生还在想着自己能拯救世界，已经被同学嘲笑得够多的了。不过尤尼的手在夏天里的确是——

有点凉了。他心里嘀咕道。

然后出乎意料地，他又听到尤尼的问话。

“你相信会有这种事吗？在你日复一日地过着风平浪静的生活时，千千万万个泽田纲吉，或许做着和你差不多的事，有着和你差不多的人生轨迹，或许是与你截然不同的人生结局。”

少女的表情也出乎意料的平静，偏深的蓝眸折射出深邃的光，嘴角上扬。她稍稍仰起脸，“我本来想晚些告诉你的……但是看到你画的漫画，我改变了主意。”

“什么……意思？”

“在这个世界的尤尼，大概只是个普通人。你们看见的我，”尤尼顿了一下，“只是因为一次意外——来这里避难的。”

“诶——？！原来这个世界也会发生这种事的吗？！”

泽田纲吉的表情精彩纷呈。他不知道这个时时刻刻在微笑的少女身上发生了什么……直觉告诉他，不太妙。他暗自思忖怎么表达：“那你……会一直待在这吗？”

……又是一句蠢话。

尤尼摇头。纲吉有些泄气，他握紧了已被汗水浸湿的手稿。

“那个世界遇到了些麻烦。放心，不是困难到不能解决的。只要时机一到，我就要回到那里去。

“所以泽田君，请和我愉快相处吧。”

泽田纲吉盯着镜子里的脸。黑眼圈，因睡相不佳而睡得乱糟糟的头发，脸圆圆的还有点婴儿肥。完全不像一个正常的漫画主角，他想。

他需要花点时间使自己清醒清醒。那天发生的是真的吗？尤尼说了些什么？后来是和京子一起走的吗，还是尤尼？一直以来他以为尤尼只是个特别的转学生，会对他笑、友善而温暖的女孩子，喜欢称呼别人姓氏，口音带着点拉丁语族的腔调。

一切都像是没有发生过——他照样睡过头迟到罚站，上课对着书发呆，继续随便涂涂漫画。在这个没变的大环境里每个人的生活轨迹都差不多，唯一不同的是，他有时欣赏窗外美景，能感受到尤尼的目光。

他所熟悉的，夹杂新奇与怀念，又笑意盈盈的目光。

“呃你平时……都住在哪儿呢？”

泽田纲吉差点咬到舌头。他深刻地感到自己与女孩子交流是多么笨拙。

“之前是在清水同学家住的，虽然现在她有点不方便……不太好意思麻烦她呢。”

纲吉显然对清水同学没什么特别的印象，一股脑地把书本与作业都塞到包里：“这样啊，那你怎么办？”

“泽田君现在方便吗？有些事情想和你说。”

“可、可以的！尤尼要来我家坐坐吗？”

少女眨了眨眼，点头。

泽田纲吉同学欢欣鼓舞。他有很多问题想问，本以为要另寻时间。

“嗯……那个时代的我是怎样的？”他隐隐期待着从对方口中得出的答案，尽管认为废柴的人生轨迹不会有多大改变，却依旧有小小的不死心。

“泽田纲吉先生吗？”尤尼沉吟片刻，“他是个——温柔的人。”

果然……虽说“温柔”的形容是意料之外。见尤尼没有继续说下去的意思，纲吉又习惯性不知所措地挠头。

“同时，也是个伟大的人。”尤尼偏头盯着对方的棕色眼瞳，抿了抿唇。她想年轻的泽田纲吉似乎习惯于这样，逆来顺受，露出怯生生的、小兔子一样的眼神。但她总觉得有哪里不一样。说不清哪里，只是存在着微小而柔和的光芒。

纲吉惊讶地睁大了眼。意料之外。

“我可以住在你家吗？”

“当然可以……啊等等，你说什么？！”

其实泽田纲吉试着问过其他人对尤尼的印象，得到的答案无非是“长得挺好看的，很喜欢笑”“很好相处的人”“发型有些奇怪但意外地很适合”。他想去问问京子，至今也没鼓起勇气。库洛姆的回答类似于“会关心周围的人”，红着脸继续低头写作业。

这也没错……尤尼会在体育课后给气喘吁吁的库洛姆递一瓶水。

尤尼的体育不算好也不算差，保持在能应付测验的水平。这不令人意外，她个子不是很高，身子偏单薄。上午的体育课跑完圈后尤尼跑到泽田纲吉旁边坐着，努力地平复了一下呼吸。“你没去跑吗？”她问。

泽田纲吉支支吾吾：“嗯……算是吧……”他选择机智地转移话题，“快期末测验了。”

“你指的是文化课还是体育？”

“……我都挺担心的……”他无奈地望了望天，“再这么混下去说不定国中毕业都不行呐……”

少女偏头，神色认真地开了口：“泽田君如果相信自己能做好的话，会有不错的结果的。”

泽田纲吉想这是他第二次近距离看到尤尼这样的眼神，虹膜蓝得深邃，充盈着平静的笑意，透着阳光漂亮得像海蓝的玻璃球，瞳仁底部荡漾着浅色的光。他的视线落在左眼下眼眶骨上缀着的橘黄色小花，很奇异——又意外地适合她，仿佛她整个人的色调都是暖色。

他在对方黑色的瞳孔里看到自己，讶异、疑惑，微微的迷茫。

“相信你会通过的，暑假很美好啊，不是吗？”

——她总是这样，无论高兴还是伤心难过，加油鼓励还是安慰，总是笑着的。几乎没有人看到过她哭泣的时候，尽管潮湿的眼底还泛着水光，看起来还是笑得很开心，或者说平静。

“……你能等到参加测验吗？”

少女点点头，“我想我会的。”

纲吉起身拍了拍少女的肩膀：“那么加油啊，测验也是，那个世界也是。”

这句话让尤尼有些愣神，盯着对方瘦弱的背影笑出了声：“真不愧是，彭格列的首领啊。”

3

尤尼没有来。

夏天的阳光毒辣得刺眼。蝉鸣扰人清静，写了一半卡壳的泽田纲吉索性扔笔。他担忧地望向那个空位。

今天没有——他没有感受到那种熟悉的目光，夹杂着新奇与怀念的柔和的目光。这很不对劲，早上出门的时候尤尼还在吃早餐，说“我还有一会才能出门呢，你先走吧”。他说服自己“说不定只是尤尼恰好有事而已”，把视线又转回填了一半的试卷。

……他仿佛已经看到低得可观的分数了。

交卷铃声响的时候他正拿着铅笔在试卷上画画。他记得手稿上剧情进展到什么地步，然而莫名的焦躁使然，他完全画不下去，只有涂涂火柴人的耐心。转眼一科一科考完，已到暑假的开端，他还是没有见到尤尼。

“她说突然有些事要请假……也没说是什么事，很匆忙的样子。她还让我向你传达歉意。”京子说。

匆忙也好歉意也好，总之，纲吉大概是见不到她了。

昨天他根本没发觉会发生什么事，难得勤奋地好好看了一会书，觉得困就早早睡觉。辛苦一晚上到暑假就放松了，他安慰自己。可是还是考砸了。

不不这都不是重点，重点是尤尼回到那个平行世界去了。她会在战争中起到重要的作用，戴上宽大的帽子，披上洁白的披风；如果局面挽回不了的话，可能会牺牲。泽田纲吉知道得不多，因为他帮不上忙。

泽田纲吉再也没有见到过尤尼，那时没有，十年后也没有。他甚至去了意大利旅游，到达目的地才发现自己过于盲目，一个人拖着行李箱在语言不通的异乡，只为了找一个很久不见的友人，甚至不存在于这个世界的人——他陷入了迷茫。

他站在熙攘的人群里，握紧了一叠泛黄打卷的手稿。

4

“我希望‘选择’再战！”

“嗯……抱歉，那种事我不记得了。”

透过破碎的镜片往模糊的不远处看去，浑身颤抖的橙发青年眼神震惊而慌张。

“约定就是约定，你在‘选择’上应该是诚实的！”

“我无法承认无中生有的事。”

…………

“我作为密鲁菲奥雷的BOSS，正式提出拒绝。”

少女面色凝重地踏出一步，披风一角被风吹起，胸前的橙色奶嘴熠熠生辉。

“我反对。

“我身为密鲁菲奥雷黑魔咒的BOSS……我也应该有一半的决定权。”

无论何时……她都不能退缩。

视线转了一圈，扫过一张张或不甘或惊愕的脸，最后落在疑似惊吓过度的泽田纲吉身上。仿佛平常状态的他也没有什么变化，怯生生的、小兔子一样的眼神——不，有什么不一样。

哪里不一样呢？

少女远远地站着，习惯性地对彭格列这边勾起嘴角。她想这有些像旧友重逢——悉数辨出少年眉眼间的熟悉，似曾见过的紧张、慌乱甚至不易察觉的坚定。他在战斗中受了伤，黑色正装有细微的划痕，脸上蹭到的灰也未擦去。她却不觉得这样很狼狈。

尤尼想了想，微笑着开了口。

“初次见面，彭格列的诸位。”

“她被白兰先生毁坏了灵魂。”

…………

“磨灭了情感？也就是说无法凭借自己的意识行动，也无法开口说话吗？”

不想让他人担心……更何况这件事已经过去了。

“不要紧，”微微抬起头，神色平静，“因为在那期间我的灵魂就已经到远方避难了，所以没事的。”还认识了一个很熟悉的朋友，她想。

“白兰，我和你一样，可以到别的平行世界去。

“总而言之，我身为黑魔咒BOSS，赞成与彭格列再战。”

她想起课间不经意的对话、甜品店外的交谈、放学后一同回家的路，甚至是体育课时的口头保证。眼前的泽田纲吉与那个世界的重合，两个人有着相似的表情，同时向她伸出手。于是普通国中生的影子越来越淡，温暖人心的笑容渐渐被抹去。

——她再也见不到那个不用背负着首领重担生活的泽田纲吉了。

就和以前一样，从那个家族会面起，她也不能友好地对着那个幽默、温柔，笑起来会眯起好看的眼的青年微笑——下次再见就是真真正正的敌人了。和那个时候的心情是一样的，只是这次，有些遗憾。

最后她也没有跟那个泽田纲吉道别。

“虽然我很高兴你能恢复到这种程度，但是小尤尼，你并没有权力干涉我的决定。一切的最终决定权在于我，这件事就到此为止了。”

尤尼垂下眼睑，“是吗，我明白了。那么我……将退出密鲁菲奥雷家族。泽田纲吉先生……”为差点脱口而出“泽田君”吓了一跳，“我有一个请求。”

“请……请求？”被点名的未来首领愣了愣。

“请保护我，还有那些伙伴们的奶嘴。”

尤尼双手捧出失去火炎的奶嘴，眼神有不易察觉的黯然。面对白兰丝毫不放软的威胁，小心地将力量注入。

“原来，是这样吗？原来是这么厉害的东西……果然我需要你啊，小尤尼。”

“不要过来。不能再将我们的灵魂交予你了。”

她看着裹在黑色制服里的男人步步逼近，紫色的瞳孔焕发着奇异却病态的光，颤抖地把奶嘴握得更紧了些。

——某种程度上说，她现在孤立无援。

但她能理解泽田纲吉的犹豫，他们初次见面，泽田纲吉没有拼上性命保护她的理由。这一点也该死的熟悉——既然作为彭格列首领，就要有保护同伴的觉悟。她又想起那个普通国中生第一次听闻真相时的不相信……哦，她又走神了。

趁着Reborn开枪，她毫不犹豫奔向彭格列的阵营。接下来的时间或许不多了，无论是试炼还是最终决战，没有可以喘气的机会。

她也想在此之前，在赴死之前，哪怕是以牺牲同伴为代价，争取那一点点希望……来守护彩虹之子奶嘴，守护彭格列指环。

然后尤尼感到一种熟悉的触感包围住了她的手。

“跟我们一起来……和我们一起……大家，我们一起保护她吧！”

她惊讶地偏过头，看到意外坚定的眼神，充斥着熟悉而又有点陌生的觉悟。于是她微笑起来：“谢谢你们。”

她不惧怕死亡，甚至变成灰烬只留下一堆衣服。从灵魂避难的那一天起，她就做好了一切的准备；直到见到泽田纲吉那一天，她才深信不疑。如果是那个平凡的泽田纲吉，将来一定会是一个温柔的人；如果是面前的渐趋成熟的泽田纲吉，那么无论多痛苦多艰难的未来……也会变好的。她相信这样的选择。

然后尤尼像想起了什么似的，朝着安静不语的库洛姆露出一个微笑：“你好，之前很想和你做朋友的，可惜那时没机会了——以后请多关照。”

在尤尼牺牲过后，泽田纲吉击败了白兰，回到了旧世界。尤尼的选择没有错。

当然，这都是后话了。

-END-


End file.
